


Let’s Make a Band!

by decorus



Category: Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, also alva is jesper’s sister, jesper literally makes a band, klaus is too much of a gentle giant to be working with a force of chaos (jesper), margu’s jesper cousin, mogens is definitely jack’s dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorus/pseuds/decorus
Summary: “Don’t tell me he’s gonna do something stupid.”“Too late; he’s already done it.”The son of a wealthy man creates a band. Hijinks will ensue.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Jesper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soloist needs a plan. . .

Today was about to be stressful as all hell. College. The one thing that she was prepared for; all of her books were nicely placed in her bag, she prepared her best outfit to date, and she had her schedule at the ready.

All Alva needed was her younger brother to wake up. 

Walking through the halls, Alva stopped at her brother’s door, knocking on it rather loudly. ”Jesper! Wake up! We’re gonna be late!”

No response? Alva opens the door to Jesper’s room anyway without any form of permission (she always did this whenever he didn’t wake up), tiptoe-ing over the many scattered sheets of music and cookbooks to his bed.

“Jesper—.”

”Don’t tell me; you’re about to give me the most brooding look of all time and demand me to do something I’m not about to do,” her brother says in response, not even moving from the comfort of his own bed. College classes started in an hour, so Alva wasn’t about to risk having her brother be late.

“Classes start in an hour, genius, so you’d better get ready, or dad will have to drag you all the way to the campus, bed and all.”

As soon as Alva said that, Jesper sprung up from his bed, grabbing the first thing that he could find to wear—pushing out his sister way beforehand—before running down the stairs. Okay, maybe he overslept, but at least he won’t get stopped by a butler or his dad! Nothing can stop him at this rate!

“Morning, Jesper.”

Oh, right. His dad _can_ stop him _._

“Morning, _father_ —also, please don’t lecture me about being late for class.”

”I assume Alva did already, yes?,” his father says with a raised brow. “Then I don’t need to say anything. Just try not to be late again, Jesper.”

“Oh—okay. . .I won’t. We’ll see you later. Also, if Màrgu and her parents visit, tell them that I still have leftover pastries in the fridge. You wouldn’t mind, you don’t eat them anyways, and—.”

“ _Goodbye_ , Jesper.”

”Right, right—got it, leaving!”

As soon as Jesper left, his father called over one of the butlers to bring him a pastry. He’ll never tell him that he eats these in secret. . .

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me beforehand that we had classes today? I would’ve packed all of my stuff up earlier. . .”

”Because you can’t keep track of time. You went to sleep at seven, which is something you never do,” Alva says in response, twirling a finger rather sassily. “Also, I think you mistook a cookbook about pie for your biology textbook.”

“Really?!,” Jesper says in disbelief, peeking through his bag—and she was right; a whole cookbook about pie was in place of the biology textbook. He sighs is disappointment, opening the doors to the university. “Guess the teacher won’t notice it. . .”

“Mrs. Krum’s super observant, man—she probably knows by now.”

“Considering that she isn’t collecting dust by how old she looks.”

Alva gives Jesper a look before walking away to her own class. “I’ll see you later, okay? Don’t do anything stupid!”

“You know I will!”

He might stick to that promise. But there goes Jesper, walking to his homeroom—he wonders what could be more challenging before the day ahead. What could happen?

* * *

“Clubs.”

What?

“All you must pick, or create, a club to join by the end of this month. Your success will be determined by what club your little hearts desire to be in. You must be committed to your club, in all terms, and if you aren’t, be prepared to be thrown into the abyss.”

Jesper almost raised his hand in protest, but the bell rang.

“Finish your reading on the current chapters, and don’t try to bring cooking into your class,” Mrs. Krum says with a very strict look at Jesper. Jesper says nothing in response as he leaves. How was he gonna find a club?! He was gonna go to the Culinary Blog at first, but. . .cooking’s not his true passion!

But creating a club took time—what club would he create? Would it out-rival every other club? 

Whoops, he bumped into someone while being lost in thought. “Excuse me—.”

“It’s fine,” the other guy says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s not like you did anything—I’m not even hurt! Though, it would be surprising if I did get hurt. . .”

“. . .Yeah, okay, big intimidating guy, but I have to go, y’know? I have no idea as to what I’m gonna do with this whole club thing, and Mrs. Krum’s probably looking with her cat eyes or something—.”

“You’re in Mrs. Krum’s class? I am, too! You’re, uh. . .Jesper, right?”

”Yeah. Who are you?”

”I’m Nick.”

This dude was in college? By the look of his beard and his size, he looked as if he were a teacher! Nick smiled at Jesper, a gentle smile as if he were trying to be nice.

(Which he really was, no doubt).

“Oh, okay, Nick—I need to go figure out all of the clubs, so. . .it was nice meeting you, though!,” Jesper says as he passes Nick, not even asking what club he was gonna join. 

Maybe Jepser could make a club that had to deal with biology? No, the science club already does that, and he doesn’t want to go into science stuff. . .how about cooking—no, the culinary class is doing that already. . .

Hold on. 

What about. . .

“Music—not just any old music,” he says to himself, gradually gaining a smile on his face with his thoughts. “What about. . .what about. . .”

“Rock music. A rock band—no, a rock _club!_ Perfect _!”_

But how?

This was gonna be tougher than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanna call this band “coconut records” because of jason schwartzman


	2. Nicholas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to be in your band.”
> 
> “. . .Okay.”

Flyers were all he needed.

Jesper spent most of his night working on them, not even bothering to read the rest of the biology chapters. He wanted to promote his idea of a band club, even though there was an orchestra club that gained more attention than his own idea, which made him jealous—to an extent.

But, he was still gonna try, no matter the cost! How hard could it be to give out flyers? 

“So, here’s what I’m getting from you, kid: you’ve been out here for an hour trying to get people to come to your musical chair meet and greet, and no one has picked up a _single flyer_?”

No response—except for a look that screams “ _please, don’t do this, Mogens_ ”.

”Alright, alright—but you being out here on a hot summer day won’t change a thing about your predicament.”

First off, it was damn raining and cold, and second and foremost, it was fall. _Fall_! Jesper wants to smack the desk clerk, but he probably won’t do it in front of other teachers. 

“Why can’t you stop being sarcastic for just this one moment?,” Jesper says, possibly with a begging tone. “I am trying to get people to join me and my efforts to make a band! It’s not that hard! All they have to do is take a flyer—that’s it!”

“Okay, okay, kid—no need to be all “I’m tired and I just want to go home” at others. But seriously, this is honestly the worst day you could’ve picked to do this particular thing.”

And back inside Jesper goes, leaving the clerk to his flask of whatever alcohol he smuggled into the university, along with a flyer that ended up on the clerk’s desk. Literally no one picked it up, other than a bearded student who looked at it with interest.

“Where’d you get this?,” Nick says with a questioning tone, holding up the flyer for Mogens to see it. “Oh, some blonde kid was handing them out—he said something about a rock band and he needed people to join.”

“Really? Do you know where he is?”

”He just headed inside—if you see the trail of wet shoe marks, that’s probably him.”

Nick goes inside, and Mogens contemplates if he should do the same thing. . .

Nah, staying outside is fun to him.

Jesper’s walking comes to a halt as he enters the band room, sighing as he drops the flyers onto the floor. Mogens was right; it really wasn’t a great day to hand out flyers like that. . .geez, why was it so hard to find band members?! He can’t be the only person in the school to love and adore music, right?

So why does it feel like he’s the _only_ one who loves and adores music?!

“Um. . .hey, Jesper? I want to talk to you. . .,” someone says, and it sounds like as if he’s heard this particular voice before. “Come in,” the blonde replies, and the intimidating guy from yesterday enters.

“Oh. . .it’s you. Look, I’m pretty sure you probably won’t have any interest in what I’m doing, so—.”

“I actually am interested.”

”What?,” Jesper says, a little stunned nevertheless. Was he. ..no, he had to be joking! He couldn’t possibly join just like that!

“. . .I want to join your band.”

Jesper gave it some thought—there would only be two of them, and they’d spread their appreciation through their own music, but. . .he didn’t want it to be some sort of duo! Jesper yearned for more than just two people. . .

“. . .Okay. But can you at least play an instrument, or sing?”

“I don’t have a good singing voice,” Nick says, chuckling rather shyly about it, ”but I have played the piano in my spare time. It’s easier to play with than some strings—or even clarinets and trumpets!”

“Piano, huh? I don’t think the orchestra would let us borrow that old thing—can you play a keyboard, maybe?”

“It is similar to a piano, right?,” he questions, stroking his short beard as if he were thinking. “Then I think I know how to play it. . .except isn’t there more to a keyboard than just tickling the keys—.”

“You’re asking way too many questions,” Jesper interrupts, which earns him a confused look from Nicholas. “I just want to hear you play at this rate, Nick.”

The tall one searches for something that seems to be missing from the band room, until he finds it: a keyboard, possibly belonging to one of the music teachers, sitting in place on a shelf. He grabs it (with some trouble), setting that thing in front of Nicolas. 

“Alright, keyboardist, do your thing!”

”. . .It’s not on.”

Jesper turns it on, saying, “alright, keyboardist, do your thing!” even louder this time. Nicholas plays with the keys just a bit, slowly, until some sort of melody comes to mind—was that Beethoven? No— _Mozart_? What was this classical music he was playing?! 

Jesper wanted to cover his ears, but—surprisingly, the music that Nick was playing was. . . _good_. Sure, it wasn’t fast-paced like the famous pianists, but it sounded the same in tone, at least. After Nick was done, he gave him a small clap of ovation. 

“Does this mean that I’m a part of the band now?”

”. . .Yes.”

Keyboardist? _Check_. Now, who else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesper, touching klaus’s beard: this can fit so much love in it

**Author's Note:**

> band stuffz


End file.
